Wasted
by Miranda Frost
Summary: UA - Y a des matins, tu te réveilles et tu sais que quelque chose cloche. Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que Thomas et Mihno dorment paisiblement à mes côtés.


_Wasted_

Y a des matins, tu te réveilles et tu sais que quelque chose cloche. Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que Thomas et Mihno dorment paisiblement à mes côtés. J'ai l'habitude, on le fait depuis qu'on se connaît. Pourtant je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et je crois comprendre quoi quand j'essaie de me lever et que ma tête tourne un peu. D'accord, grosse soirée si je comprend bien et j'ai dû bien finir. Je me rappelle d'hier soir petit à petit mais c'est flou, je sais qu'un moment je riais et celui d'après je pleurais mais je ne sais pas ce que je disais aux gars. Dans mes souvenirs, Mihno était mort de rire.

« Ah monsieur est réveillé, ricane Mihno à ma gauche en baillant. »

Thomas s'étire de l'autre côté de l'asiatique avec un grognement.

« T'étais tellement déchiré mec, hier soir, rajoute Mihno. Ça va ta tête ? Pas trop mal ?

-Non. Non ma tête ça va bizarrement. Quand tu dis déchiré ? J'ai fais quoi exactement ? »

Il explose de rire alors que Thomas se met en tailleur et commence à me fixer comme si j'avais une deuxième tête.

« T'as rien fait de spécial…

-Nope, par contre t'as dis de ces trucs, mec, t'étais bavard, continua Mihno. »

Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards en coins puis ils me regardaient.

« Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ?

-Heu… Je pleurais un moment je crois et puis je disais plein de trucs mais je sais pas quoi. »

Je passais une main sur mon visage, essayant de me remémorer quelque chose de précis.

« Et tu te souviens du collé-serré avec Thomas ?

-MIHNO ! S'écria Thomas en le frappant à l'épaule.

-Bah faut bien qu'il sache le petit là. »

Wait… What ?! J'ai dansé collé-serré avec Thomas ? Mais c'est une blague ! Je me sentais soudainement très mal à l'aise et j'imagine que Tommy aussi vu la jolie couleur vermeille qui prenait place sur ses joues alors qu'il engueulait Mihno. Je restais à les regarder bouche ouverte. J'essayais de tempérer les choses et de ne pas trop me montrer affecté par cet acte.

« Ok, d'accord… Quoi d'autre ?

-Tu nous as dit plein de truc intéressant, sourit Mihno. »

Je craignais le pire.

« Quoi exactement ?

-Que tu étais gay et amoureux mais tu voulais pas nous dire qui. »

J'eus soudainement une sorte de flashback, je me souvenais clairement être affalé sur la table avec Thomas à ma droite m'obligeant à boire une bouteille d'eau pour dessoûler. Je m'entendais, comme à travers d'un brouillard, lui dire que j'aimais un garçon mais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire qui parce que ça ruinerait tout, et tout cela en pleurant. Ça donnait une jolie bouillie incompréhensible. Mihno en face de moi avait posé sa tête dans ses mains et souriait. Thomas me rassurait en disant que ça ne faisait rien que j'étais homo et Mihno hochait la tête en riant parce que je continuais à déblatérer des choses sans queue ni tête. J'étais horrifié à l'idée qu'ils m'avaient vu dans cet état et surtout qu'ils sachent que j'étais gay à présent. Peut-être avait-ils prit ça à la rigolade ? Mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir. J'étais glacer jusqu'à l'os, me rendant compte que j'avais avouer à mes meilleurs amis que j'étais homo et pour couronner le tout, j'avais dis à mis-mots que j'aimais Tommy. Je fis un pas hors du lit, les larmes d'hier revenant embuer mes yeux alors que je secouais la tête frénétiquement.

Les sourires malicieux de mes meilleurs amis disparurent soudainement et Mihno se redressa et tenta une main vers moi. Je m'écartais un peu plus comme si cette main allait me frapper.

« Newt, ça va ? Me demande doucement Thomas.

-Je suis désolé, m'entendis-je dire d'une petite voix pathétique qui semblait pouvoir se briser en un instant. Je suis désolé…

-Hé, hé Newt, du calme, c'est rien, fait Mihno en sortant du lit.

-Je vous ai dit… commençais-je, ne réalisant toujours pas.

-Que tu préférais les garçons, et on t'a répondu que c'était pas grave, me dit calmement Thomas »

Je n'ose même pas les regarder, je suis figé au milieu de la pièce. J'ai envie de courir très loin, je pourrais atteindre la porte très vite et quitter la maison. Je rentrerais chez moi et je m'enfouirais sous ma couette. Personne ne viendrait me voir, là. Mais avant que j'ai pus m'être mon plan à exécution, je sens des bras m'entourer complètement et une tête se poser au-dessus de la mienne. Mihno a toujours été plus grand que moi. Je me sens partir, je me met à pleurer contre lui puis je sens une main prendre la mienne et je tourne un peu la tête pour voir le si beau sourire de Thomas.

« Tu restes le même pour nous Newt, et on t'aime comme ça. »

* * *

Thomas est parti à la douche en premier, Mihno m'a enfin lâcher pour retourner s'allonger sur l'énorme lit de Tommy. Je me suis mis à côté de lui. J'entends le bruit de la douche juste à côté.

« Je m'en doutais tu sais, que t'étais gay. Enfin pas exactement, je me doutais surtout que tu étais tombé amoureux de Thomas.

-Putain, ça se voit tant que ça ? Soupirais-je en mettant mon bras devant mes yeux.

-Nope, mais moi je vous connais et je vois surtout que vous êtes aveugles l'un envers l'autre.

-Tommy ne m'aime pas comme ça et j'espère vraiment qu'il ne sait pas que moi, je… Enfin tu sais.

-Bah je te l'ai dit, vous êtes aveugles donc non, il ne sait pas. Malgré le collé-serré, ton coming-out et les chuchotements dans l'oreille.

-Les quoi ?! Je hoquette, choqué.

-Ouais, tu lui chuchotais à l'oreille un moment, tu lui as dit que t'aimais sa voix je crois. T'aurais vu sa tête ! C'était un gag.

-Oh non… Dis-moi qu'y a rien d'autre.

-Non, tu t'ai endormi comme une masse sur Gally après. L'était en colère, il t'a secoué et tout mais tellement dans les vapes mon vieux.

-Et tu pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire tout ça ? Grommelais-je.

-Naaaan, c'était beaucoup trop drôle pour que je t'arrête.

-Tu parles d'un pote, marmonnais-je. »

Je me souvenais vaguement de la partie où je m'endormais sur Gally, par contre c'était le trou noir pour les vrais parties intéressantes. Thomas sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là, vêtu d'un boxer seulement. Il veut ma mort ou bien comment ça se passe ?! Parce qu'il est bien partit ce con. J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller devant moi et j'entends Mihno ricaner discrètement.

« J'ai oublier mes fringues, s'excusa Thomas alors qu'il commençait à fouiller dans sa commode.

-Je vais me laver, déclara Mihno. Je vous laisse, dit-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil à mon attention alors que Thomas avait le dos tourné. »

Je le déteste. Lâche va. Thomas finit de s'habiller et bordel faut vraiment qu'il arrête de porter des slims, c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale.

« Tu vas mieux ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de moi.

-Ouais, j'ai juste… paniqué.

-Pourquoi ? Newt on est tes meilleurs amis, on va pas te laisser tomber pour ça, c'est débile.

-Je sais pas… Tu te souviens de Thompson ?

-Jack Thompson ? Le type qui… Oh.

-Ouais comme tu dis : « Oh ». Il était comme toi et moi et puis un jour on apprend qu'il s'est suicidé parce qu'il avait avoué qu'il était gay et que ses potes avait balancé des trucs sur lui sur les réseaux sociaux.

-Mais on est pas comme ça, Newt, tu nous connais pourtant.

-J'ai paniqué, Tommy, j'ai eu peur que vous me rejetiez, dis-je sans oser le regarder, que tu me rejettes, ajoutais-je avec une petite voix. »

Je me détestais pour avoir laisser mon cœur prendre le dessus, pour être apparus si faible devant Thomas.

« Je ne pourrais pas te rejeter, jamais. Et surtout pas pour ça. »

Je ne lui répondais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça, sérieusement. Là tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de lui faire une déclaration toute dégoulinante de niaiseries.

« Écoute, je vais sûrement regretter ce que je vais te dire mais je crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour t'avouer ça, (il inspira profondément). Je suis amoureux. Ça fait un moment que je pense à cette personne d'une façon spéciale, c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai pu éprouver auparavant. A chaque fois que je vois cette personne mon cœur s'emballe comme jamais et je me sens tellement bien. Cette personne est tellement gentille, des fois je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais jamais la mériter et cette personne c'est…

-Teresa, c'est bon, j'ai compris, dis-je agacé.

-C'est toi. »

Pardon ?

« C'est toi, Newt, reprit-il. Je comprendrais si te veux que…

-Tu m'embrasses tout de suite. »

Bon, j'ai peut-être pas totalement décuvé. Mais au moins c'est clair pour lui puisqu'il m'attrape par le col pour m'embrasser comme jamais. Mes mains se posent naturellement sur sa nuque et je le caresse du pouce tandis que ses mains à lui descende sur mon torse. Je me mets à rire contre ses lèvres et il s'écarte un peu, interrogateur.

« Mihno avait raison, on est aveugle.

-Mais parles pas de Mihno alors que j'ai mes mains sous ton t-shit, c'est malsain.

-D'ailleurs que faites-vous avez vos mains sous mon t-shirt, monsieur Edison ? Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

-Je pensais que… enfin…

-Tu aurais dû faire disparaître ce t-shirt il y a longtemps. »

Il rit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. On entend soudainement la porte s'ouvrir sur Mihno. Pendant une minute on reste silencieux tous les trois.

« Bon je suis content que vous ayez ouvert les yeux et que vous soyez ensemble mais j'aimerais bien éviter de vous voir vous envoyez en l'air, les gars. »

Puis on explose de rire.

* * *

 _L'alcool est mauvais pour la santé mentale de votre entourage, à consommer avec modération ;)_

 _Petit OS fait en vitesse donc pas très travaillé mais qui vous plaira je l'espère._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est notre seul revenu._

 _Miranda Frost~_


End file.
